Hortense Daggett
"So...Just because it's life-threatening, you won't let me go? Man, rip-off!" ~ Hortense gets slightly miffed that Small Eliza doesn't allow her to go into Malice. Hortense Daggett is the daughter of the Hodag. Personality Sporty, spunky, and dead proud of it. Hortense loves rushes of adrenalin and heart-pounding danger and will do anything for a cheap thrill. She's an avid rollerblader and cheerleader, and while she can play most every sport decently enough (except badminton, for Valterra will forever be the champion. She doesn't like that), she hasn't joined any teams. Eh, well. She's very cheerful and peppy, though always eager to drag someone into her next big heart-pounding...Thing. Even if they don't like it at all, she'll bring them along anyway. Hortense thinks the best way to face your fear is to become what you fear, so the more you reject going bungee jumping off a waterfall or something, the more likely she'll just tie up your hands and drag you along. When she's not being a crazy thrill seeker, Hortense is a bit of an arrogant braggart, always using her death-defying stunts in arguments to prove any petty point. Hey, she's alive, give her an ice cream cone. She adores people knowing how amazing the things she's done are and lives for the cheers of an adoring crowd. Therefore, if anyone dares challenge her to a contest of stunts, she will do anything to win. She isn't above cheating and risking injury if it means besting someone else. That's just the kind of person Hortense is. Physical Description Hortense is decently tall and slightly pudgy, with dirty-blond hair and pale-ish skin. Atop her head are two horns, and she has a purple tail, white-silver spikes going down it. For standard attire she wears an incredibly bulky green-and-yellow striped turtleneck sweater with either a blue-ish pleated skirt or dress underneath, and brown shorts below that. Her socks are a dirty cream-colored, her sneakers are blue, and atop her head is a helmet, with holes cut out for her horns, yellow with green stars dotting it. Relationships Family As she always dismissively says, "yeah, he exists." That doesn't give us much to go on in terms of how much she, you know, likes him. We'll just assume they're okay. Friends The thing with Hortense is that her need for an adrenalin rush leaves her a little flighty (if you'll pardon the pun). Because of this, she may forget who was her friend on any given day, so she may need reminding. And even then, she may mistake you for someone else. To her, it doesn't matter who you are, just as long as you go along with whatever she's doing. Romance Hortense thinks romance is a hindrance and a boyfriend would just hold her down. Besides, what if he fears heights? Heaven forbid he fear heights. Gallery iaza14962278523000.jpg|Look at those adorable fangs. Aww. HortenseDaggett.png|by bigrika Trivia *For a while, Hortense was going to be a bit of a self-insert character (think Nikki Gremlin). Obviously this idea was scrapped. Unless you think I'm a daredevil, and I'm not. *Her theme song is Adventure is a Wonderful Thing from the movie ''Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin. ''This needs no elaboration. *A different stork, Maria Bon-Bon, was going to be the pet of Lila McBoggon, a scrapped OC. *Interestingly, this is the first of Lissamel's OCs to have a specific interest in sports. Category:Original Characters Category:Females Category:Hodag Category:American Folklore